Mine
by DanaCardinal
Summary: To celebrate a successful hunt, the Winchesters and their angels go out for drinks. There, Dean runs into the last person he expects to see, Cassie Robinson. She wants to have another shot with Dean but he refuses, so she tries another less subtle approach which leads to Castiel marking his territory. Destiel. Mentioned Sabriel. Will be a Sabriel companion piece. Oneshot.


**Mine**

 _Summary: In order to celebrate a successful hunt, the Winchesters and their angels go out for drinks. There, Dean runs into the last person he expects to see, Cassie Robinson. She wants to have another shot with Dean but he refuses, so she tries another less subtle approach which leads to Castiel marking his territory._

 **Dana: I do not own Supernatural. Also, I didn't really like Cassie when she was introduced. Dean was honest with her about what he does and she repays his honesty by dumping him.**

Nadia: I didn't like her much either. She's an assbutt.

It was a simple hunt really, a simple salt and burn. The Winchesters were out celebrating their hunt by going out for drinks. Sam was trying to teach Gabriel how to play pool but they gave up in favour of making out with each other. Dean grimaced at the sight. He hadn't approved of Sam and Gabriel dating but Sam wasn't listening and threw him bitch face #380 when Dean tried talking him out of dating Gabriel. Dean's thoughts were interrupted by his own boyfriend Castiel sitting down beside him.

"Hello Dean."

"Hey Cas."

"You are upset."

"Yeah no shit."

"Is this about Sam and Gabriel?"

"Yeah."

"Dean, I can assure you, Gabriel will take care of your brother. I should know, he has taken care of me in the past."

"I know Cas, I just don't trust him. I mean, he did kill me multiple times in the past. And stuck me in TV land. Need I go on?"

"No you do not need to go on. But, think of it this way, Sam in happy. Is that not what you want for your brother? For him to be happy?" Cas asked

"Yeah, I do." Dean said

"Well, Gabriel makes him happy. So be happy for him."Cas said

"I'm going to get a drink. You want anything Cas?" Dean asked

"No think you Dean." Cas said

Dean made his way over to the bar and sat down. He ordered a beer and returned to where he and Cas had been sitting only to find it empty. He shrugged thinking Cas had gone to the bathroom or something. He drank his beer and hummed along to the music that he was hearing. He was contemplating getting up to look for Cas when someone sat down beside him. He looks over expecting to see blue eye, black sex hair and an oversized tan trench coat. He was not expecting to see Cassie sitting beside him.

"Hello Dean." She said

"Hey Cassie, long time no see." Dean said

"Yes, it has been a while. How have you been Dean?" She asked

"I'm alright." Dean said going back to scanning the room for his boyfriend

"Still hunting?" Cassie asked

"Yeah." Dean said a little absentmindently

"So Dean, I was wondering, I mean, I had some time to think about everything that happened after I saw you last and... what I'm trying to say is, I still love you. I was wondering whether or not you wanted to get back together? So what do you say? Give us another shot?" Cassie asked

"What happened to you being a realist?" Dean asked

Cassie shrugged.

"You didn't answer the question. Do you want to give us another shot?" She asked

"I'm sorry Cassie, but no." Dean said before getting up having spotted Cas.

Cassie pouted feeling a little miffed. She stood up and followed Dean. She grabbed him by the arm and forced him to turn towards her.

"Cassie what..." Dean started before he was silenced by Cassie smashing her lips against him

Cas, who was watching the whole thing, let out an angry growl. Dean, having recovered from his shock, shoved – gently mind you – Cassie off him rubbing his mouth.

"Cassie, there was a time when I would have said yes to wanting to give us a second chance but now, just no." Dean said

"But why? Why won't you give us another shot?" Cassie whined

"Because, he's taken you assbutt." Cas hissed before grabbing Dean and pulling him into a possessive kiss

Cassie stared at them in shock. After Dean came up for air, Cas' arms around his waist protectively, he turned back to Cassie.

"I'm taken Cassie. That's why I can't give us another shot." Dean said

Cassie huffed and stormed off. Cas pulled Dean into an equally passionate kiss. When they came up for air, Cas whispered in Dean's ear:

"Mine. You are mine. Never forget that. You are mine."

"Yours. I'm yours babe. I'll never forget it. I'm yours." Dean said


End file.
